


Baiting the Hook

by storyhaus



Category: Hope Island (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: The islanders play cupid.





	Baiting the Hook

Baiting The Hook  
Jill  
07/2006

 

Rating: Young Children

Warnings: None

Summary: The islanders play cupid

Don't own 'em, don't make no money from 'em, don't wanna be sued.

"Thanks for your help Daniel." Nub said as they finished painting Brian's office.

"You're welcome." The minister smiled. "When is Brian due back?"

"In an hour. Molly's making him macaroni."

"That's his favorite isn't it?"

"Yeah. What's your favorite food?"

"Well...I try not to eat too much red meat but my mom makes these pork chops sprinkled with seasonings."

"Sounds good, how do you make them?"

"You season the chops on both sides then bake them in the oven til they're golden brown, she always served them with new potatoes." Daniel smiled fondly.

"I need to get everything put back so I'll see you later."

"I can help."

"No, that's okay, Brian's kinda picky so I'd better do it myself."

"Alright, I'll let you take care of it then. I'm going home for a shower then dinner at the inn."

"It's closed."

"The inn?"

"Yeah, somebody bought it out for the night for a romantic dinner." Nub answered.

"Oh...thank for telling me." Daniel opened the door.

"Bye Daniel."

"Bye."

Nub checked his watch and picked up the phone.

"The good china and silverware...candles!" Alex said going behind the bar to retrieve them.

The phone rang and she snatched it up.

"The Widow's--yes, just a moment." She smiled and put the phone on the bar then strode to the kitchen. "Boris, the man who made the reservations is on the phone, he wants to discuss the menu."

The Russian followed her out and picked up the phone as she set the candles on the table.

"Boris--ya! Easy as cake for Boris! Is what Boris said! Ya! Good-bye!" Boris hung up and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey Alex--wow! This is going to be some dinner." Molly said checking the table.

"Yeah." Alex sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"She's just really lucky." Alex mumbled looking at the table wistfully.

"I'm sure Daniel will ask you to dinner one of these days."

"I thought he had. You know when he asked me to his place for dinner last year...it turned out he wanted to go over church finances.'

"I know how excited you were, thinking it was a real date." Molly nodded. "Want me to light a fire under him?" She smiled mischieviously.

"No! If he's going to ask me out then I want it to be--" Alex was cut off by the phone. "The Widow's Walk--oh...hi, Daniel."

Molly grinned at her.

"Dinner? I'd love to. We won't be working on your books will we?"

Molly put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours. I look--" Alex yelped as Molly grabbed her arm.

"You can't have dinner with Daniel tonight!"

"Why not?"

"You're going to leave Boris here to handle this special evening?"

"Oh...maybe you're right." She sighed and took her hand away from the mouthpiece. "Daniel...can we make it another night? I can't leave Boris here alone...thanks, I knew you'd understand. Will I see you tomorrow? Okay, you have a good night too. Bye." She replied and hung up.

"Sorry Alex."

"No, you were right. Boris is great but the Englishman was specific on the romance. It's going to the couple's first real date...that they've known each other a while but haven't done a dinner."

"This guy is doing it for someone else?"

"He really thinks these two people belong together."

"He sounds like a romantic at heart."

"Maybe my dinner with Daniel would have been romantic too." Alex sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Molly squeezed her arm in sympathy.

Alex went into the kitchen.

"Did he say what time they'd be here?"

"Thirty minutes. Wants you to choose music."

"Any preferences?"

"Nyet. Moosh, moosh! Boris must finish dinner."

"Okay, I'm gonna go change." She shook her head and left with a smile.

Daniel was heating some soup when the phone rang.

"Hello--Dylan? Slow down. Ok--okay...I'm on my way." Daniel replied, turned off the stove, grabbed keys and jacket then hurried out.

God, please let Alex and Dylan be okay, he prayed jogging down the hill to the inn.

Running up the steps he yanked the door open and rushed inside.

"Alex? Dylan?" He called starting for the stairs.

"Daniel?" Alex came into the hall.

"Are you okay? Is Dylan alright?!?" He grabbed her arm.

"We're fine, you seem to be the one who's upset." She searched his face.

"Dylan called me, he said I had to come right away...that it was urgent."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Dylan said guiltily as he came down the steps.

"I thought something had happened to you." Daniel said relieved to find them alright.

"I'm sorry." Dylan said softly.

"Why did you call Daniel?" Alex looked at her son expectantly.

Coming all the way down he motioned them to follow and they did puzzled.

"What are you up to young man?" Alex asked as he led them to the table.

"I was afraid you'd never have a first date if I left up to you so Nub helped me."

"The Englishman." Alex frowned.

"Will you please have dinner together?"

Alex looked at Daniel who smiled slightly.

"So what's Boris fixing?" Alex asked.

"You'll see." Dylan grinned. "Did you pick out the music mom?"

"In the cd player."

Dylan ran over, turned it on then came back grinning.

"Have a good time, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." He announced and went upstairs.

Alex shook her head and turned to Daniel who was frowning.

"Don't feel obligated to stay." She said quietly.

"I want to stay. I just...I feel bad that Dylan had to do this." He sighed.

"Because?"

"Because I should have set this dinner up." He looked at her.

"Just because Dylan arranged it doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

Daniel slipped his jacket off, placed it on the bar and turned to her.

"Would you like to dance Alex?"

She nodded and took the offered hand,they moved together to the slow song.

Dylan grinned from his place on the bottom step. He had gone far enough that they wouldn't see him then crept back down. He watched a moment then quietly went to the door and opened it where he clicked the flashlight on and off. He waited a moment and smiled as he got the same reply. Closing the door he snuck to the entrance where he watched his mom and best friend dancing in each others arms. God? Can you get them together now for good? Thanks. He quietly went up the stairs to his room and pulled out his comics to read while they had a good time downstairs.

"Ah, good, Boris finished with dinner, you must eat now." The Russian beamed bringing two plates out and setting them down on the table. "Wine! Must have wine! Boris be back in a moment."

Daniel escorted Alex to her seat then took his own place and looked at the food then shook his head with a smile.

"So that's why they asked."

"What?" Alex inquired placing her napkin on her lap.

"My mom used to make this every Tuesday. When my dad was gone she'd let me sit at his place and we'd talk about my day. Those are some of my happiest memories. Dylan asked me last week what my favorite food was and Nub asked again today."

"Your mom seemed great from the little time I spent with her while they were here."

"She's the best." He smiled.

"Boris finally find wine." He said coming from the kitchen.

"This looks delicious Boris." Alex commented as he poured the wine.

"Nub not say what seasonings so Boris improve."

"Improve? You mean improvise?" Alex asked.

"Ya, is what Boris say." He agreed and lit the candles.

"Eat then Boris have freezer in dessert when you finish. I go to bed now and leave you to evening alone." He grinned and disappeared upstairs.

"To some great friends...and your crafty son." Daniel toasted.

Alex touched her glass to his and they commenced eating.

"So what's you're favorite color?" She asked between bites.

Daniel pointed to his shirt and smiled.

"Blue, mine too."

"Yeah, that blue dress." Daniel smiled and took another bite.

Alex blushed slightly.

"So..are you allergic to anything?"

"Blueberries."

"Could you die from eating them?" She asked concerned.

"No, I get these red splotches and they itch like crazy but I have to eat like three muffins worth."

"Oh...that's good." She said relieved.

"My turn, what's your favorite song?"

"This one. Ready for dessert?"

"Sure."

Alex took their plates to the kitchen and returned with dessert bowls.

"So...boxers or briefs?"

Daniel's spoon stopped half way to his mouth.

"Gotcha!" She laughed.

He wagged a finger at her, shook his head and smiled.

They ate their ice cream in silence for several minutes then Alex spoke.

"Did you always know you'd be a minister?"

"I...I guess I did. Of course I had to hit bottom first." He smiled softly.

"What was she like? Kate, I mean."

Daniel took a deep breath and his eyes drifted away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No...I...I never really talked about her to anyone. She...um...she was beautiful. She had brown hair that shined. Her eyes were a soft green...until she got angry, then they were as deep as...as that sign over there." He nodded to the one behind the bar. "She was very stubborn and always left a single spoonful of ice cream in the carton."

"You'll always love her."

"Just like a part of you will always love Steve, but that doesn't mean we don't move on." He replied and looked at her.

"I could use some coffee, how about you?"

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"Okay, you said you had to hit bottom before becoming a minister, so you've only been one for...?"

"A little over a year."

"What did you do before that?" She asked form the bar where she was filling two mugs.

"School and some construction work that I learned when my father and I helped out Habitat for Humanity." He answered as she placed a cup in front of him.

"Did you do a lot of charity work?"

"My father is a minister, what do you think?"

"Right, bad question." She smirked.

"Do you have any tattoos?" He asked.

"Tattoos?" She laughed.

"You just seem like you'd be the kind of girl to get one." He teased.

"If I did it wouldn't be where just anyone could see it." She retorted.

Daniel blushed slightly as he sipped his coffee.

"I bet you were homecoming king." She smiled.

"I didn't go to prom. My dad had a speaking engagement out of town and mom and I went with him." Daniel shook his head.

"I know this isn't prom but..." She rose and held out a hand.

Daniel accepted and they danced.

"I have the prettiest date here." He smiled.

"You're looking pretty handsome yourself." She returned the compliment.

Daniel glanced at his watch and sighed softly.

"It's getting late...I need to go soon."

Alex nodded, her eyes closed as they slow danced.

"Do you..." He asked stopping.

"What?" She inquired loking at him.

"Do you want to have dinner again sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay...good." He smiled.

"Your mom used to make those pork chops huh?"

"Not exactly the same but Boris did a commendable job. And I see you like chocolate."

"You seemed to enjoy your ice cream just a much." She smirked.

"Yes, I do like chocolate too." He chuckled. "I really have to go." He sighed.

She walked over and retrieved his jacket from the bar.

"Thanks...tell Dylan I had a good time."

"I'll walk you out." She nodded.

They reached the door where he turned, lowered his lips to hers and they kissed gently.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Night." She breathed.

Alex took a deep breath and closed the door once he'd gone, she locked up then went back to the bar where she blew out the candles and headed for the stairs. Reaching Dylan's door she knocked lightly and entered upon his call to do so.

"Hey you." She shook her head but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Did Daniel leave?"

"Just now." She sat on the bed with him.

"Did you guys like everything?"

"Uh-huh. He said to tell you he had a good time."

"Did you?"

Alex hugged him.

"Yes,thank you baby. Now get to bed, I have to clean up downstairs."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." She kissed him then tucked him in before walking to the door where she turned. "Did anyone besides Nub and Boris have a hand in this?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Remind me to thank them tomorrow." She smiled and closed the door.

Dylan fell asleep with a smile on his face hoping this was just the beginning for his mom and Daniel.

THE END


End file.
